My crazy Life Continues
by InuyashaTMIfan17
Summary: When clary and Jace go in to the hospital to get an ultrasound of their twins, Sebastian's and Valentine's ghost appears. They are now constantly bugging Clary, Jace and everyone else. Not the best summary... lol. Live with it..
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys. Welcome!**

 **Jace: Yes, welcome!**

 **Clary: Be nice, Jace! God!**

 **Seb: yes, Jace. Be nice!**

 **Jace: shut up, Sebastian! Clary, love, quiet!**

 **Me: all of you shut it! Or I will murder you in your sleep. :P**

 **Jace: You wouldn't!**

 **Me: I would.. valentine, do the disclaimer. Now!**

 **Valentine: fine. Sebastiansbiggestfan15 does not own the characters or ANYTHING all rights got to Cassandra Clare. There.**

 **So yeah, there ya go! Happy birthday! :D**

Chapter one!

A horrible nightmare

It's been about 20 weeks after the Dark War with Sebastian and everyone is happy. Mom and Luke are happily married with their first child on the way. Izzy and Simon are engaged with triplets on the way. Magnus and Alec are married with an adopted son, Kyle and Jace and I are engaged and expecting as well.

I am 20 weeks pregnant and I have a big bump. We are going to see the gender of the baby and see if it's healthy.

I'm standing by the window, my hands cradling my tummy, rubbing it. I look out at the clear sunny sky. I'm humming to myself when two strong arms wrap around my waist. Jace. I snuggle into his chest and sigh in happiness. "It's nearly 3. We need to go." He said, kissing the top of my head. I nod and leave his warm embrace to get my fuzzy coat on. It's still quite cold outside. We go outside and hail a cab.

The driver, I notice, is a werewolf I recognize from Luke's pack. We told him the address of the hospital that my mother was in when she was in her coma. It has warlock doctors. We arrive and Jace tosses him a 20 dollar bill and helps me out. I waddle to the door and Jace opens it and lets me through. I walk to the front desk where a woman in her mid-thirties was typing away at a computer. She looked up as I approached and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you?" "Hi! My name is clary Morgenstern and this is my fiancé Jace Lightwood. We have an appointment with Dr. Loss? I'm 20 weeks pregnant and we are finding out the gender." I explained. She smiled and wrote our names in. "Congratulations!" "Thank you!"

We sit in the hard plastic waiting-room chairs and wait for about 20 minutes when a nurse calls our name and takes our vitals. She takes us to a room and leaves after informing us that the doctor will be here soon. I sit on the bed table with paper on it and look around the blue painted room. There was the ultrasound and other doctor stuff. A quick knock sounded at the door and Dr. Caterina los, a warlock doctor, entered and smiled at us. "Hello, Clary! Jace!" We say hello and she gets right to work. I'm told to lie down and lift my shirt, exposing my bulging stomach. "Now this will be cold." She warned as she put a cold gel on my tummy.

An image appears on the screen of the ultrasound. She gasped. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Nothing's wrong! Trust me. I was just expecting one child but you are having twins. A boy and girl. Congratulations!" I grinned at Jace. "Can you print it for us? I want tyo show everyone!" She nodded and printed a couple pictures. She wiped the gel off of me and I sat up, pulling my shirt down. She left to get the printed pictures.

As the door closed, a huge gust of wind blew around the room. I looked curiously at Jace. He moved and helped me stand and moved in front of me, guarding me from whatever this is. I saw him tense as the wind died down. I furrowed my brows and leaned to peek around him. There in front of us was my worst nightmare. My brother's and father's ghosts were standing there. I cursed in my head. "Hello, brother. How are things?" Sebastian asked. I stepped out and stood next to Jace, reaching for his hand. His fingers clamped around mine. "Oh, hello, sister. Well, haven't you been naughty." He purred, staring at my stomach. I narrowed my eyes and held my stomach. "What do you want, Jonathon?" I snarled his true name.

"I want a lot of things, little sister." He counted them off on his fingers. "You. Our kingdom. To be resurrected. The list goes on and on." I laughed humorlessly. "You are not gonna get any of them. Why? Because, you are DEAD! I killed you."

The door opened and Catarina entered. She stopped and stared at valentine and Sebastian. "I'm curious. Why are you here, Clarissa?" Valentine asked. "Is it your business? Nope." I snarled. "Caterina, do you have the pictures from the ultrasound? I want to get out of here." "I do. Here." She handed me the pictures. We looked at them. "Aw! Look! There they are!" I cooed. "Yes. I'm so excited. Can it be 9 months already?" Jace said, kissing my cheek. "Anyway, we are leaving. I would say that I wish I could see you again, but that would be a lie. So bye, evil dudes!" I waved and we went home.

It's late so we waited to show everyone until tomorrow. They cannot wait. We got dressed in our PJs and crashed in our bed.

 **Hey, this is my new story. The end of the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading. So please read, review and follow me if you want to… ^^**


	2. A nice conversation and baby names

**My Crazy Life Continues**

 **Me: So, yeah, here's a new chapter for this story. You're welcome! ^^**

 **Jace: What took so long?**

 **Me: Life. I have a life you know. I don't have to write.**

 **Jace: Ok! OK! Jeez!**

 **Clary: *giggles* So, do we have to deal with Sebastian and Valentine anymore?**

 **Me: Yep! You're stuck with them.**

 **Jace: *sighs* Damn, and life was getting better! Come on! I have twins on the way and am engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world! Go away!**

 **Seb: no. I don't think we will. Though, Clarissa is the most beautiful girl in the world.**

 **Clary: Whatever… Just get on with the story please.**

 **Me: Fine. Hey, Jace, do the disclaimer!**

 **Jace: yeah yeah! sebastiansbiggestfan15 doesn't own The Mortal Instruments. I don't know why you'd be a fan of** ** _him_** **.**

 **Me: because I can be. Deal with it.**

 **Clary: JUST START THE STORY! NOW!**

 **Me: Ok, fine. Calm you booty, Clary!**

 **Chapter two: A nice conversation and Baby Names**

Clary POV

I woke up in the bed alone. I sat up, yawning, and wondered where Jace was. I shrugged and got out of bed and stretched, my back popping. "Ow. Damn, being pregnant sucks." I muttered, heading for the closet when the wind started up like it did when my 'father' and brother's ghost's showed up. I looked behind me, where it was coming from and saw them looking around, probably for me or Jace. I continued and went into the closet, shutting the door silently behind me. I quickly slid on light blue jeans with rips down the front, a black stretchy sweater with a black jack over it and black folded boots with dark gray inner lining. I grabbed a black beanie for later and left the closet. Sebastian and Valentine were looking at photos of me and Jace and our friends and family.

I sat at the vanity brushing my red curls, leaving them down and slipping the beanie on over them. I slid the Morgenstern ring around my neck and the Herondale ring on my finger and smiled at myself, ignoring Valentine and Sebastian. I hummed as I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, turning to the side, admiring the baby bump. "Soon, little ones. Soon I will get to meet you!" I cooed at the beings in there. "You know, I can't wait to meet you! Neither can your daddy." I paused as a thought came to my head and sighed. "We still need to come up with names." I said. "Yay…" "Why aren't you excited, Clarissa?" Valentine asked. I looked up at them and shrugged. "I am. I have a boy name, not sure if Jace will like it. I mean the first name is after someone he hates and the middle name is after someone he loved very much." "What is it?" "Jonathan Maxwell Herondale. After you, I guess and Max. I like it…" "I like it as well. It's so nice that you would name it after your brother." "It's after the brother I met when you died. The one I could have had. The one I wish I had." I murmured sadly.

"You know, I've always wanted an older brother, one who would protect me from everything, one who would love me. Like a brother should. Someone I could look up to and idolize. But, that will never happen. Now I will have a younger half-brother or sister, so I'll be a big sister and I'm not sure what I feel about it. I mean, yeah, I'm happy for mom and Luke but I'm scared. What if the baby hates me?"

"They won't" I turned my head towards the door and saw Jace leaning against the door frame. "They won't hate you. I know you will love him or her with everything you have, as well as our children." "Um, we need to think of names. I have a boy but…" I trailed off looking at my shoes.

"What is it?" "Jonathan Maxwell. After the brother I had a tiny chance to meet, my real brother, without the demon blood. You know, our eyes would have been the same. The same shade of green. I would've liked that." I said, smiling a little, looking at Sebastian. "I wish I could have saved you. Then we would've lived together and be like actual siblings." I laughed. "Anyway, what do you think about Jonathan Maxwell for our son?" Jace thought about it. "I love it." I was shocked. "Really?" He nodded. "And for the girl… how about… Jocelyn Sophia. After Jocelyn and Izzy. Her middle name is Sophia as well." I grinned.

"It's perfect. I smiled brightly, the momentary lapse of depression forgotten. "I love Jocelyn Sophia! Izzy will be so happy with both names. Maxwell is after Max and Sophia's after Izzy." Jace's golden eyes widened. "Maxwell… Max. Why didn't I get that before?" he whispered to himself.

He suddenly grinned and grabbed me, spinning me around in glee, laughing. I squealed, getting dizzy. The urge to throw up suddenly gripped me. "Jace! Put me down! I'm going to puke!" He set me down, now worried as I rushed into the bathroom. I puked my guts up while Jace held my hair, rubbing my back soothingly.

As I finished, swishing water around my mouth, the doorbell rang. "Crap. And they are still here." Jace muttered, looking at Sebastian and Valentine. "Do you think you could come by later? When everyone leaves?" "Why?" "Well, if you want them to freak then, by all means, stay." Jace said sarcastically. "Why aren't you freaking out, then?" Sebastian asked. "We will. Later. I was dealing with my depressed Fiancée, if you don't mind, asshole." I giggled. Jace helped me up so we could get the door.

I swung the door open and saw Mom, Luke, Izzy, Alec with Kyle in his arms, Simon and Magnus on the other side. "Hey, guys. Come in!" I welcomed them in and the settled in the living room. "Hey, I need to tell you something after I show you the ultrasound picture. Actually, two things." I warned. Jace had left to tell Sebastian and Valentine to stay in our bedroom until we get them.

Jace came back and sat next to me, the pictures in his hand. "They agreed to stay until told in our room." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and took the pictures from him. "Here. We are having twins." I handed it to mom and she gushed over it before passing it to Luke. They passed the pictures around, everyone cooing over the babies. "They are beautiful, Clary!" Mom said. I smiled and thanked her. "Now, you are not going to like the first thing I have to say. Jace." I motioned to Jace to get the ghost's currently waiting in our room. "Valentine and Sebastian are here, as ghost's visiting us. Please don't be mad at us, they just showed up." I explained.

Everyone looked startled as Jace returned, Sebastian and Valentine in tow. "Hello, New York Shadowhunters. Werewolf. Jocelyn." Valentine greeted. "Mother, how nice it is to see you. I see you and the wolf have been busy as well." Sebastian sneered. "Hey, be nice." I said, glaring. Everyone stayed silent as they stood behind me, smirking at everyone. "So, what was the other thing you had to say, Clary?" Simon said. I noticed everyone had tensed, ready to fight if the need arose.

I nodded. "We have figured out names." Everyone relaxed slightly and smiled, waiting for me to continue. "I wish Maryse and Robert were here… They would like to hear the names also, would-"I was cut off as the doorbell rang again. Jace went to get it and came back with Maryse and Robert. "Well, never mind then. Here they are." I gestured to an empty love seat. "Please, sit, I was about to tell everyone the names we picked for our twins." I said after I explained about Valentine and Sebastian.

The did and I smiled. "Alright, their names are all named after someone I know. For the girl it's Jocelyn Sophia Herondale." Mom gasped. "You're naming her after me?" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes. Sophia is after Izzy." Izzy was smiling at me. "What's the boy's name?" "You might not like the first name. But, you will love the middle name. You might even cry." I said, smiling at them all. "Go ahead and tell us!" Magnus urged, making Kyle sit in his lap. I rolled my eyes at him, laughing.

"Alright, the boy's name is Jonathan Maxwell Herondale." "Maxwell?" Izzy said, tears evident in her voice as her hands covered her mouth. I nodded. "Yes, Jonathan is after the brother I never really knew and Maxwell is after Max." Maryse and Izzy started sobbing. Alec and Jace hurried to comfort their sister along with Simon while Robert held his wife. "Do you not like it?" I asked worried. Izzy sprang up and crushed me into a hug. "I love you!" she gushed, tearfully. I hugged her for a minute before pushing at him. "Iz, you're crushing me." I gasped.

She quickly let me go and we all talked, ignoring Sebastian and Valentine as they talked quietly to each other.

 **Boom. There ya go. That's all I'm updating today, sorry.**


End file.
